Cloud Nine
by Plain-Is-Prettiest
Summary: "So all that two years of work.Building up to a strong relationship,will be thrown out the window.Back to the drawing board." "But this time there will be no mistakes.This time it'll be perfect." Cammie has been stuck in time and the person who seems to know her so well is a stranger. Zammie Fluff. Three shot.
1. Part 1

**To Avoid Confusion :**

**Out Of Sight, Out Of Time never happened**

**Instead of Joe Soloman being in a coma, it's Cammie**

**Zach and Cammie are a happy perfect couple and are a lot closer than in the book.**

**Sorry of any OOC!**

**Please do not mind my epic fail of humor. I know it sucks.**

**This is a complete fluffy ZAMMIE story**

**DON"T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! READ MY STORY OUT PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer : I'm obviously NOT Ally Carter…Or am I? JK. Don't sue me Ally, I'm just a mere Fanfiction author!**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

God what was that noise?

It was so annoying and not to mention disturbing my peaceful slumber.

My hand reached over to blindly punch the snooze button of my alarm clock. Scratch that, my hand _tried _to reach over.

I willed it to move but it felt like a thousand pound weight was holding it down. My fingers felt numb and as heavy as stone. My brain was seemed to be all fuzzy and malfunctioning, random bright spots dotting my black vision.

It was beyond irritating and to add the icing on the top, the beeping won't go away! Where was Bex when you needed her? Or Macey? Liz? Hello, anyone?!

I didn't want to open my eyes. I really didn't. I wasn't this comfortable in my entire life, my mind floating on the clouds of dreamland. All I wanted was to stay here forever and reside in my bliss of Cloud Nine.

But that god damn noise! Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? In response I got more beeping. And I swear it got even louder too.

Hmph. So that's how you wanna play huh?

Cuz once I get up, that alarm clock will regret ever being _made. _It will want to curse the manufacturer's soul. It will beg for mercy. It will plead for death. It will- _okay Cammie, enough with the violent thoughts_.

Find away to continue sleeping. Seek revenge later. I internally sighed. But I can't go back to sleep if there's even a whisper in the wind. I'm a big sissy like that. **(AN: lol yup that's me!)**

So I guess I do have to wake up.

My fowl mood fiercend like some turning up the volume on a boombox. While muttering some very refreshing choice words in Farsi, I popped my eyes open and gazed about at the sunshine bathed room.

_Ugh, I wish_.

Again, it felt like strong metal locks clamping my eyelids shut.

I struggled against it for a few seconds before giving up. Struggling made my brain hurt. After a moment I tried again only to fail miserably.

God, what was going _on_ with me today? I felt like a stoned ninety year old geezer paralyzed by a forklift.

And to make things worse, the beeping was _still_ droning on in the repetitious, tedious perpetuity. It was enough to make to drive myself up the wall!

My teeth ground together with frustration resulting to searing pain enough to blind me for a second. I growled internally. No I can't even do _that_.

I was starting to wonder if this was a prank.

Bex probably thought it would be funny to put me in some new device Liz made so instead of going through the trouble of waking my up, I'll _never_ wake up. Which was a nice thought, if the pounding alarm would just shut up!

Another growl erupted through my body.

Ohh that evil Bex is so gonna get it. She's messing around with the Big Boys here. Imma take evil to a whole other _level_ once I get out.

I tried opening my mouth to say something, or yell, or scream until they're ears bleed but it felt like someday just shoved a while hot molted stick down my throat.

I was so thirsty I could've been stranded on the Sahara dessert for nineteen months.

And I was so aggravated I could've been stuck watching the Wiggles or some shit for three days straight!

I imagined myself smiling mischeviosly . Once I'm free, Oh Colored Jesus Paper,**(****AN Lol inside joke, don't mind the weirdness :)** they will face the wrath of Cameron Morgan. Be scared my little minions. Be scared.

To keep myself from going crazy from the beeping, I pictured my boyfriend Josh. And I couldn't stop the big internal smile from spreading on my face or the fluttering in my stomach.

God, he was just so darn _cute_ with his shimmering blue eyes and wavy sandy brown hair that sweeps over his forehead and curls over his ears, his beautiful soft smile and cherry lips.

A sense of relief washed over me. I had a date with him tonight. Only a few more hours until I see him. Then I scowled. If I could just get out of this damn bed!

Suddenly I heard hushed voices. My ears perked up but I couldn't make out any words since my mind was still being infuriatingly slow. But I could just imagine the soft chuckles and fits of laughter my best friends were having.

_Just let me out_, I crooned. _Then we'll see who's laughing_.

Footsteps were approaching.

_Yes, yes, yes_! I silently cheered and lay perfectly still, pretending I was asleep.

Which was kinda the same thing, because well, I couldn't open my eyes right now. Or move.

But instead of lifting this mysteries weight off my body, the person seized my heavy hand. And my heart started accelerating, as did the beeping as well.

The person's hand was rough, but soft. Warm, but cool. It sent a shock of electricity through my arm, piercing right into my hammering heart.

The butterflies were now going wild, bumping into each other and trying to get out. Another big smile. It's Josh! Josh came to see me! It has to be him, no one else can have such a significant effect on me.

My mind was reeling.

How did he some to the Gallagher Girl Acadamy?

How did my mother find out?

Oh god, does this mean she _approves_? Am I dreaming in a dream?

"Cammie."

His voice was smoother than silk cashmere, softer then velvet, sweeter the honey, so compelling it was hypnotizing. The most beautiful music to my ears. God I love him so much.

"How are you doing sweetheart? What's going on in your mind? Are you thinking about me at all?"

Of course I do! What kind of bizarre question is that? I struggled to speak but the steel locks were fighting back just as hard.

"You have no idea how hard these past months have been for me. I was so depressed and miserable it's almost embarrassing. I was basically just curled up in ball being the useless, waste of space I truly am." He sighed, voice sounding so broken it shattered my being to pieces.

"I'm nothing without you Cammie. I'm a lost soul without you guiding me. Everyone is going crazy. Nothing's the same without you and you're… smile. Your so beautiful smile."

Ummm…say what now?

"You use to think you were plain, boring and average right? Nothing compared to your best friends and classmates. Well, you couldn't have been more wrong. Cam, you're the glue that holds everybody together. Without you, we're all so scattered and distant and _distraught_. I'll never leave you again sweetheart, even if your life depended on it. I'll never leave you out of my sight again, no matter what the circumstances. Just come back to me. _Please_, wake up and come back to me."

He sounded tired, defeated with his voice thick with agony. It was heart shattering. I was so confused. What was going on? What was all this crap Josh talking about?

Suddenly a horrifying, yet obvious thought hit me square in the face.

What if this was more than some prank my friends were playing?

What if something serious happened, something I can't seem to remember?

I started pushing against the invisible force harder. I felt like smoke was thickening around me, suffocating me. I needed to get out of this world of darkness; I needed to breath in the pure air and beauty of my radiating personal sun. I needed to go back to Josh.

"It seems so cowardly that it had to resort in you being in a coma to admit that I love Cammie, I swear, once you wake up, things will be different. I'll do whatever you want, be whatever you want! I'll never smirk or be cocky or cryptic in my life! Because you are my life and I can't afford to lose you. I love you baby. I love you _so_ much and I'll be right here, waiting for you until you're ready. And every second wasted, I'll keep loving you more." He whispered, voice breaking with hushed anguish and sorrow.

"_I love you too!"_ I wanted to scream.

My whole being rejoiced at the fact I wasn't the only one who felt this way. If only I could see him…touch his face…

My hand was lifted in the air and soft, warm lips contacted my skin. I internally smiled. His cherry red lips.

He kissed each of my knuckled before reaching a finger with a cool, metal band around it, feeling like a…ring. Josh gave me a promise ring? That's so sweet. It angered me that I couldn't remember such a priceless gift.

As he kissed my hand, he kept on murmuring how much he loved me. That boy had to stop or it'll kill me!Each time he said the words it felt like I was being prodded by electrocuters. My heart flew like a humming bird's wings. So did the beeping.

"Cammie? CAM! Can you hear me? Oh god, _please._ Give me a signal or something. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Suddenly all the tears in his voice evaporated, clear with and hope and desire. There was so much intense emotion there I felt obligated like under the charm of obedience.

I tried wiggling my fingers.

Nothing.

I gritted my teeth, ignoring the immediate pain. _Come on Cammie! Focus! Go back to Josh!_

"Oh baby. Please try. Try for me. I know you can do it. _Please, please, please._" He whispered fiercely, squeezing the life out of my hand. My heart surged and expanded like it was going to pop out of my chest and keep on swelling.

The beeping was now going off uncontrollably and wild.

His soft, velvety voice took over my mind, way more powerful and dominant than the demon sitting on my chest.

A wave of coolness splashed over me, soothing down the aching burn and I sighed contently.

"Oh my god. _Oh god_. Bex, Macey! Liz! , Joe! Come quick!"

He yelled his musical voice absolutely gleeful. That made the stinging all worth it.

I felt my lips curve slightly upward and I was able to gently squeeze the hand he was holding onto me in a death grip.

"Oh I knew you could it! You are my Gallager Girl of course. There's nothing you can't do!"

_Gallagher Girl?_ I thought, becoming even happier.

Josh knew who I am! Who I really am!

I wouldn't have to pretend anymore!

I felt like I was on top of the world despite my conditions right now.

"What? Did she move?" A British accent asked frantically, who I identified as Bex.

"Yes!"Josh exclaimed. "She squeezed my hand and sighed!"

"NO WAY! I'll go get the doctor!" Another joyous voice practically yelled. American accent. Macey.

"Oh thank the Lord," another one sighed. Mom.

Someone was crying hysterically. Liz.

"She is a Morgan. Of course she would make it through." A deep husky voice responded. Mr Soloman.

I was proud I was able to recognize all they're voices. Maybe my brain wasn't as slow and muddled as I thought. Yes, everything was gradually getting clearer. My eyes felt lighter.

I _finally _slid them open, gazing with wonder at the faces around me.

I looked at the boy beside me and smiled with relief and content.

But then it faded even quicker.

The boy beside me did not have soft blue eyes or long hair or dimpled smile.

The boy beside me was definitely _not_ my boyfriend.

The boy beside me was a stranger.

I had to admit, the boy could give an Abercrombie model a run for his money. He was the epitome of beautiful, with soft-looking thick dark hair, flawless glowing light tan, chiseled jaw and perfect cheekbones.

But his eyes were something special and extraordinary. I never saw anything like it. They were big liquidy bright green, like two smoldering emerald of dazzling, vivid jewels rimmed with long dark eyelashes.

He was breathtakingly gorgeous, way more then Josh. But I hadn't fallen in love with Josh because of his looks so this boy's angelic beauty wasn't going to bother me.

At least, that's what I tried telling myself.

But then the boy grinned widely, showing off perfectly white, gleaming pearls between his full lips and unleashing his eyes with full force of passion and my breath blew out of me in an audible gasp, heart stuttering and mind going all fuzzy again.

_Woah,_ I thought as I recovered from my frenzy. _He cannot be human. That is simply not possible._

I must be imagining him for some delusional reason.

"Cammie! Oh sweetheart, I missed you so much!" He exclaimed leaning down to engulf me in his muscular arms and burrowing his head in my neck, kissing it a couple of times.

I stiffened.

What was he doing? Surely a guy who resembles a freaking Greek God wouldn't be this into _me_.

And anyway, I belonged to Josh. Where was my boyfriend?

I looked at the faces of my friends and family over his shoulder with frightened eyes.

I recognized all of them; Bex's exotic face beaming,

Liz's pixie self crying,

Macey's breathtaking face glowing,

Mom smiling radiantly with unconcealed tears swimming in her pretty eyes

Last, but not the least, Joe Soloman in all gorgeous glory looking at me with pride and relief.

I knew all of they're jovial faces. Why didn't I know this unbelievably stunningly attractive boy who seemed to be familiarly acquainted to me?

Since I couldn't see his face; he was still burrowed in my neck, inhaling deeply and let me tell you, it was so distracting it should be illegal; so I decided to take the bite.

"Um – _who are you_?"

Everyone gasped and I felt the boy suck in a sharp breath. Did I say something that absurd? Should I have known him better?

Quicker than a cat, the boy lurched back in his seat, eyes unfathomable and face chagrined.

"W-what did you just say?"

I chewed on my disgustingly chapped lips nervously. "I-I'm sorry. I can't seem to- I don't know who you are."

Everyone gasped again and a strangled noise escaped the boy. His broad chest heaved and his face twisted with such devastation that I automatically wanted to reach out, look for some way to help.

"You don't know who I am?" He whispered tragically. "Zach- Zach Goode?" His voice broke.

I swallowed, waiting, wanting even for the name to click into my brain. It was unbearable to see his perfect face so hurt, no matter who he is.

Unfortunately I came up blank.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, shaking my head a no.

"Zach Goode" stared at me with his dreamy eyes pleading and brown eyebrows pulling together, lips trembling at the corners. It was definitely the most heart-wrenching experience I've ever seen. I felt like crying at just looking at him!

"It's me Gallagher Girl. Your boyfriend," he said, silky tone, sad.

I gasped loudly. Was this some kind of joke? Because that was a low blow.

"No." I tried to keep my voice even but barely managed. "My boyfriend is Josh Abrams," I said slowly as if they were three year olds having a hard time comprehending.

Everyone gasped even louder than last time and looked at Zach worriedly, who recoiled like he's been slapped. "NO!" he shouted, the sudden fury in his voice making me jump. "You got it all wrong!" His anger made me angry. Who did this boy think he was?

I opened my mouth to give the piece of my mind that was overflowing with fowl language when turned to me and said," Cammie, can you recognize any of us?"

"Ofcourse!" I replied, a little bewildered at such a question and more confused with myself as well. My eyes shifted to each one of them in turn.

"Macey. Bex. Liz. Mom. Mr Soloman."

"You can remember them and not me!" Zach shouted at me again, his whole body shaking with rage. I scowled at him.

"You're a stranger. I have photographic memory and you were definitely not in my life," I said coolly.

Despite my current anger, I felt a stab of guilt as he flinched, lips trembling more violently.

" No Cameron. You obviously don't." He practically spat in a thick, rough voice before pushing to his feet and walking out, but then Mr Soloman caught his shoulder, stopping him.

"Cammie what was the last thing you remember?"

My eyebrows pulled together, thinking hard.

"Kissing Josh at the gazebo," I replied truthfully.

Everybody gaped at me with disbelief as Zach roughly shoved Mr Sloman's hand off and stalked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I better go after him…"Mr Soloman said, looking and sounding dazed. I suddenly felt really bad.

"Mom? Guys? What happened to me?" I asked the panic evident in my voice.

"Oh kiddo," Mom said softly, hurrying to my side while my friend unfroze. She sat on the edge of my bed and stroked my hair.

"You don't remember the Circle Of Caven do you?" I searched my brain, trying to recall so hard, the pounding started again.

"No."

"She doesn't remember anything from the last two years," Macey said in a shocked, distant voice.

"Two years!" I yelped starting to panic twice as hard now. The beeping shot off like a bullet. "What's going on with me? Why? How…?"

"Shhh, calm down sweetie. You are going to remember eventually. Just take it easy right now." Mom smoother down my rats nest hair. "I'm going to go find the doctor."She eyes my friends meaningfully. " We'll discuss this later when Cammie is released."

As soon as Mom got up, all three of them attacked me with hugs.I waited until they were done talking (Macey) and blubbering (Liz) and yelling (Bex) before saying, "so I was in a coma huh?"

"For five months!" Liz sobbed. " Oh Cammie, we were all so worried and missed you so much! Do you have any idea what ordeals and anxiety you've caused? I got 98 on my tests. 98 percent! See what you've done! Don't do that ever again Cameron Ann Morgan! Don't -"

"It's okay Lizzie. Just breath girl." Bex wrapped an arm around her and Liz buried her head in Bex's shoulder, crying again.

I turned to Macey. " Why? Was there some kind of accident?" Her teeth touched her bottom lip briefly. "Something like that," she replied smoothly. I eyes Macey suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"We'll talk about it later Cam, when you've been released," Bex said in reprimanding tone while stroking Liz's hair. Who would've thought _Bex Baxter_ of all people would be the motherly type?

I rolled my eyes but something else was nagging me from the very start.

" Who really was that boy? And tell the truth."

Macey sighed and sank in the chair beside me. "He really _is_ your boyfriend Cam. You loved him. Would never shut up about him," she said with an amused remembering smile.

I glared at her. "No. My. Boyfriend. Is. Josh." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"No Cammie," Bex said softly as she and a recovered Liz sat on my bed. "You broke up with him two years ago."

I'm sure my eyes must've popped out of my sockets.

" What? No! I remember perfectly. I kissed him yesterday. I love Joshua Abrams and no one else," I cried.

"Cammie, you were in a coma for five months. How could you have kissed him yesterday?" Liz argued quietly.

"No, no, no." I squeezed my eyes shut, too stubborn to accept the logical. "Bring Josh here. He'll prove it. We are a couple." I insisted earnestly.

"Josh can't come to Gallagher, you know that," Liz chided. "But we _can_ prove it."

Mom walked in just then. We looked up at her.

"Can Cam get out now?" She nodded and I sighed with relief.

"Cammie is perfectly fine physically but mentally is another story. The doctor has no idea what the COC did-" she cleared her throat. "I mean, why and how Cam can't remember anything for only the last two years but they are definitely looking into it."

I felt like Bex was kick–boxing me every time someone said _two years_. Two years went by and I didn't remember a thing of it?

That seemed pretty ludicrous to me.I refused to believe it, Josh is my past, present and future. _I didn't miss a thing_, I kept on telling myself.

"Oh and one more thing kiddo," Mom called as I was about to leave. "The doctor advises you not to try and remember. It'll come to you eventually so don't stress yourself, It'll make things worse. Alright sweetie?"

I nodded and left.

**Okay, no need to say it.**

**I can hear you screaming through the screen that I have the crappiest ending in the history of crappiest endings. Sue me.**

**Anyway, this will probably be a two or three shot and I WILL finish it ( unlike my other stories)******bows head in shame****

**But PLEASE review! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

**I float on Cloud Nine when people review, so please do not hesitate to write even a couple of words. It's still a big impact.**

**Love**

**Plain – Is – Prettiest! (At least to Zachary Goode and I)**


	2. Part 2

"First things first," Macey announced as we stepped into our dorm.

You know that sense of comfort and relief you feel when you get inside your own room? That's how I felt.

It was our cozy little haven that got to share with the three most caring and amazing girls you'll ever find and when the door was closed, literally everything was in the world was blocked other than us.

And right now; with my mind so overwhelmed and worn-out, I couldn't imagine of a better paradise than that. I just didn't want to _think_ anymore.

"Go take a shower," Macey demanded shoving clothes in my hands. "You look death and I _cannot_ stand it a second longer."

I rolled my eyes. Macey thinks I _always_ look like death. Nothing new.

"You know that's not important right now Macey," I chastised. "Right now you have to prove that I apparently broke up with Josh _two years ago_." I emphasized with complete and utter incredulity.

My mind just would not wrap around the fact. It was next to impossible!

"All other unnecessary things can wait. Right guys?" I turned to Bex and Liz, who didn't move. They smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Camster, but you really do stink like a ripe July tomato. For the first time, I agree with Macey. This is very necessary."

Macey smiled triumphantly. "See! _Told_ you!"

I scowled at her. "Fiiine ," I huffed, high-tailing to the bathroom a little offended and humiliated.

Twenty minutes and thirty five seconds later, after a lot of scrubbing a washing, I emerged from the bathtub, squeaky clean.

Thank goodness Macey was a bit considerate and had given me comfy yoga pants (Lululemon – _ofcourse_) and a silky tank (Gilly Hicks –how do I even…?) and not like, a cocktail dress or something.

Hey, with someone as unpredictable as Macey, you never know.

I wiped the fog off the mirror and eyes widened at the sight of the stranger staring back at me.

My usual waist length dirty blond hair was cut too short for my liking and midnight black that looked like the cheap, really ugly-colored kind that didn't work so well with the light blonde protruding out of my roots.

There was white gauze wrapped around my head with some dried blood stuck to it and deep, purplish bruising around my hollow eyes and sunken cheeks. I looked like I had been crawling around in caves without any food for days!

I was suddenly horrified at the thought that Josh might've seen me like this.

But surely Macey wouldn't have allowed that right?

_Stupid Cammie_, I scolded myself. _You're worrying about your looks than your health?_ What had actually happened to me? It all seems to rush past me so fast I don't even have time to besiege or contemplate.

_Maybe_, I thought unwillingly. _Maybe two years did go by_.

I stepped out of the steamed up bathroom and was hit by the aroma of gourmet food. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I caught sight of the silver platter Liz was handing me. "Chef Louis made your favorites."

I smiled. "Thanks Lizzie."

Macey nodded approvingly. "Yes, eat. I mean holy crow look at your cheeks! It's gruesome! Some girls look good with some fullness in their faces." I rolled my eyes but obligated.

"So while you were taking a shower, I went on a little mission…" Bex started, sitting on the armrest of the chair Liz was sitting ; who was typing furiously on her laptop.

"What mission?" I asked curiously.

"A _tiny_ one," Bex held up to fingers close together. "All I did was bug Josh and his house. It was as easy as brush passes."

My eyes widened with alarm. "Bex! No-"

" I got LIVE video," Liz announced. She grimaced at the screen. "Come see this Cam."

"Ooh," Bex wrinkled her nose, peering at the screen behind Liz's shoulder. "You might not like this Cam."

"Truth hurts." Macey quoted authoritivly.

By now I was plagued with curiosity.

What could my sweet little Joshy-kins possibly do to have them react like that?

I put the tray down and hurried over to join them. I gasped, not believing what I was seeing. Tears welled up in my eyes at the sight of Josh and DeeDee making out on the sofa. Suddenly, he didn't seem so sweet and little anymore

"No," I whispered weakly feeling my heart crack in two. My trembling hands clenched at the sight of pleasant, perky, _innocent _DeeDee taking off his shirt.

"That slut," I hissed through my teeth. "I'm going to _kill_ her. She'll be sorry when I'm done with her. Wait, she can't be sorry then cause she'll be _dead_." I started rising to my feet but then Bex grabbed my wrist in an iron grip.

"Wait, Cam. Look at Josh. What do you notice about him?"

I kept my eyes downward. I couldn't stand to see the boy I love shove his tongue down some _skank's _throat.

Yes, I just called DeeDee a skank.

Liz seemed to understand, so she closed the video feed and pulled up his student page that had a picture of his latest school – photo day. I smiled when I saw him, despite my anger towards him this instant. He was just so darn _cute!_

_But not nearly as handsome as Zach,_ a devilish voice said in my head.

_Shut up._

_He would be a much better boyfriend. He is in love with you after all. And how dreamy! Why not take advantage of the situation?_ I gritted my teeth together.

_No. I don't know Zach. Josh is – was my only love and will be. _

So now I reduced to talking to myself. Wonderful progress.

"What do you notice Cammie?" Liz prompted.

I remembered the first piece of advice had taught us. _Notice things. _

So I did I what I was trained. I scrutinized over every detail like a scientist, not getting distracted by how clear light blue eyes were or how wavy his hair was or how…

_Ack! I said don't get distracted!_

I notice he got these, slight sideburns and a tiny bit of stubble. He looks taller, a bit fuller and built than his usual scrawny, skinny self. His face looks more chiseled…more sharper. His hair isn't long anymore.

I tilted my head. "He looks…_older_."

Liz smiled. "Exactly. How old was he when you two were dating?"

"Well…sixteen."

"Right" Liz scrolled down. Her mouse hovered over the AGE.

I gasped. He was eighteen now. That can't be right. We were only dating for six months now.

Liz nodded at my dumbfound expression.

"Josh isn't cheating on you Cam. You broke up with him two years ago when he found out you were Gallagher Girl and not a religious, homeschooled girl with a cat named Suzie."

"Right." I said nodding. At least I remembered that part.

"So you believe us now?" Bex asked. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment and letting it all sink in. "This is all so surreal. So messed up and _difficult._But yes, I believe you, I guess I have to."

Macey nodded slowly. " And Zach…"

I went rigid. "Is he really my…_boyfriend?" _I said the stressed the last part like it was absolutely bogus.

She nodded again.

"B-but, he's so…_gorgeous_ and I'm so…_not_. Shouldn't he be you're boyfriend or something?"

Bex laughed and grabbed my hand, waving it in front of my face. I gasped at the sight of the ring that adorned my finger. I vaguely remembered feeling it…but I totally forgot about it later with all the mayhem and all.

It was so…so _Zach_. I mean, just as striking and dazzling as him with a elegant curvy Z studded with emeralds that matched his eyes but weren't nearly as lovely.

As I held it up, the sun caught it, making it sparkled blindly and radiated a rainbow of colors. We all watched with our breath caught, moved by the astounding beauty.

I smiled, feeling my heart soar. Breathtaking, just like him. And he was all…for me? That seemed too good to that I didn't dare try to believe it.

"He loves you Cammie," Bex said, as if reading my mind. "He loves you so much that even a _fraction_ of it wouldn't fit in this _universe_. Believe me, I know. We had a lot of time to talk about it. You two went though too much together. And you were the only thing he had left.

So when you fell into a coma…Zach was half-dead with you. Yeah, he was walking and breathing but he wasn't alive, not one bit. He wouldn't talk, or eat, or sleep. He would stay away from everybody, being all aloof and standoffish all over again.

The only time he would let his guard down was in the infirmary; with you; where he would hold your hand all night long and talk about his feelings and you. _God_, I had no idea how much he had on his mind…how much he planned yours and his future together…" Bex trailed off, laughing at my red faced expression. "Anyway, he would never leave the whole night, for five months straight and all day too, if your mom had let him"

I sighed feeling really, really guilty. "Did I…did I love him too?"

This time, Macey was the one who laughed. "Oh don't even get me started on _that._You were falling head over heels for that insanely cocky boy and he knew it; loved it. You use to think about him all day, _Mother Lord _you were so distracted, and it was irritating as hell. Use to sleep talk about him too."

"Wouldn't shut up. Kept us all awake by your screaming his name." Bex taunted in a suggestive voice.

My face flushed deep red. I was glad I didn't remember _that. _Macey laughed along with Bex, agreeing.

"And whenever he kisses or teases you, you were some blushing klutz tripping over your own feet. God, he loved it _too_ much. Bottom line is, the two of you were _so_ happy together. The cutest couple anyone has ever seen."

"Don't say that," I muttered, my eyes trained to the ground.

This was a lot to take in. I mean, I would've believed, I don't know, I had as much plastic surgery as these past two years then believing I was a couple with _Zach Goode._ (It would explain my horrendous state too.)

And that I actually _kissed _those lips! Impossible.

"You know…the more I think about it, the less I'm feeling for Josh. I'm not even heartbroken. At all."

Liz smiled. "Because you got over him a _long_ time ago. Zach helped you do that."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, taking a deep shaky breath.

"What did I miss?" I asked quickly. "These past two years? Anything important?"

"Um _hell_ ya. It would take litterally _days_ to fill you in. So, we decided to give you see something." Bex handed my four thick notebooks.

"What _is_ this?" I asked, flipping through the pages. Endless words of my messy, childlike scrawl splattered against the front and back of the sheets.

"You're Covert Operations reports. You wrote down everything you've been through the last two years. Who better to tell the story than yourself?"

"Kind – of like a journal?" I asked, turning to the first page of the first book.

**_I suppose a lot of teenage girls feel invisible sometimes, like they just disappear. Well, that's me—Cammie the Chameleon…_**

Huh. It seems so odd, a very weird feeling that _I_ had wrote this but didn't remember it.

**_But I'm luckier than most because, at my school, that's considered cool._**

**_I go to a school for spies._**

**_Of course, technically, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is a school for geniuses—not spies—and we're free to pursue any career that befits our exceptional educations._**

So I'm basically talking to myself. But it was still fascinating.

Macey stretched on her bed. "You know, I always thought writing Cove Ops reports was a waste of time and energy. Never thought it would be essential one day. Now I'm _really_ glad you didn't listen to me."

**_But when a school tells you that, and then teaches you things like advanced encryption and fourteen different languages, it's kind of like big tobacco telling kids not to smoke; so all of us Gallagher Girls know lip service when we hear it._**

"Hmm?" I was already into the first report, but I was a spy so I heard her.

Liz smiled softly. "Go on, read. Hopefully, by the time you're done, you'll remember everything."

**AN:**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for they're reviews, this chapter is dedicated and inspired by you!**

**Please give me your feedback, it means the world to me and if you're a Fanfiction author, you feel me right?**

**Anyway, the last chapter will be up soon! The faster you review, the faster Zachary Goode comes!**

**Love**

**Plain Is Prettiest! (At least to Zach Goode and I )**


	3. Part 3

**Hi Guys! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! **

**For the reviews, they were all so nice and sweet with constructive feedback. **

**I wish I could give all the reviewers and followers (that sounds kinda stalker-ish. Oh well, I love them!) an IPHONE 5! Which I can't, because I don't even have one.**

**Well, anyway, here's the last chapter, enjoy!**

"Um, hi." I attentively stepped forward, towards the tall, broad figure sitting dangerously the edge of the roof; silhouetted by the moonlight.

He didn't answer me, but I knew he heard from the way his back straightened and broad football shoulders squared.

"You should be careful," I called. "Don't sit too near. You could fall." I can tell a million remarks were swimming in his head from my stupid, juvenile precaution, but he just shrugged.

The wind was elevated tonight, tugging on my skirt and blowing my hair around.

Even though it was still uncomfortably short, I was glad Macey dyed it back to almost its original color. The black was just scary on me.

My best friends insisted I curl my hair and put on a whole bunch of gunk on my face before I see Zach, but it was dark out and the wind was crazy so all they're efforts were futile and all my endurance was for nothing.

I was a nondescript either way.

But not Zach. Dear Lord _no._

As I carefully sat beside him, there was no way I could miss the way the starlight lit him up like a timeless angel and how his T-shirt clung to his sculpted, incandescent abs and biceps. I couldn't keep my breath steady around him.

The silence was awkward. There was too much friction, too tension, too much electricity between us.

"So, um are you okay?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I gnawed my lip; internally face palming myself for another juvenile, dumb question.

Zach laughed darkly. "I heard that question more than a hundred times today," he said in that velvety honey voice of his. "And you know what I answered every time?"

"I'm Fine?" I questioned, because that's what I replied when people asked me that.

I should've known better. There was no irritated question than that in the history of irritating questions.

Zach shook his head. "I said 'no'."

I flinched. "I'm sorry," I replied sincerely.

"It's not your fault. It's _hers_. She just has to ruin everything for me. I think that's her lifelong mission. She just can't stand to see me happy…for once in my life."

"Her…as in your mother?" I questioned, recalling Catherine Goode from my reports.

"So you remember her too. Wonderful," He retorted in a formal, indifferent voice.

"No. I read about her. Read about you too."

Zach finally looked at me and again I was struck by the exquisiteness of his bright eyes. They cut through the darkness like headlights. But his eyes… those green orbs were empty.

"And…?"

"I can't say I remember you all of a sudden. Mom told me my memory will come slowly. But…" I hesitated.

"But…?"

"Well, I-" My eyes cast downward, glad it was dark so he couldn't see my insane blush.

" I wouldn't mind, starting over. Trying it again," I whispered shyly, peeking up at his reaction from under my eyelashes and a curtain of hair.

Zach leaned back, his face tilted upwards, illuminated by the sky.

"So all that two years of work. Building up to a strong relationship, all will be thrown out the window. Back to the drawing board."

"But this time there will be no mistakes. This time it'll be perfect." I insisted, still whispering.

Zach looked at me again, his face void of all emotion.

He kept on staring at me, with those blank eyes of his that it made me start squirming with self conscious and discomfort.

I'm the chameleon, I don't know how to handle someone gazing at me so openly and intently; other than to sweat a shower.

"Well, I-I mean…i-if you wanted to. But I can tell you d-don't and that's alright, I g-guess-"

"Do you have any feelings for Jimmy?" Zach said abruptly.

My eyebrows furrowed. "_Jimmy?_ Oh God, please don't tell me there's _another_ boy -"

"No." Zach laughed. It was a melodic sound of brass. Does _everything_ about this boy have to be so attractive? Like seriously, how much can one person take? Goshh.

"I mean _what's– his–face_."

"You mean Josh?" I questioned, truly confused.

Zach rolled his eyes with a slight, but incredibly cute scowl on his striking face.

"Yeah, whatever." A pause. "So do you?"

_Wait, what?_

Call it cliché, but I was sorta too busy getting distracted on how his hair flopped in front of his jewls-of-eyes, how unbelievable long his eyelashes were, the slight dimple on one side of his lip; all the way down to the curve of his neck, the hard planes of his shoulders, strong chest and narrow –

"Cammie?"

" Huh?" I mumbled intelligently.

"Enjoying the view?" I saw a ghost of a smirk on his lips and remembered that in my reports, it was apparently his signature sign.

"No way!" I cried indignantly, refusing to give him the satisfaction. Once again, I was grateful that it was too dark to see my red "guilty" face…hopefully.

"And to answer your question…no." I said matter-of-factly, before I could process and think it through.

Quickly, I started doubting myself.

Joshua Abrams…the first boy who ever made an impression to me. The first boy who ever seen me when I was in chameleon-action.

My first kiss, my first boyfriend…but was he my first love? I thought he was.

But that was just it. Liz told me I had only _thought _so because I was stuck in time. It was like Josh was only a _mirage._

I remembered how Zach had helped me wake up, how his voice and touch did wondrous things to me and my body.

I remembered how I barely felt anything when I saw DeeDee and Josh kissing.

Yes, at first I thought my heart was "breaking" but that was actually my mind, telling me what I was _supposed_ to do, while my heart begged to differ.

It was an illusion and nothing more.

I remembered that soaring feeling, like I was so high (no pun intended) I could reach the stars when I saw the astonishing promise ring.

As I touched the glittering emerald stones in the _Z_, I grew confident. I knew my answer solidly.

"I don't have any feelings for Josh."

Zach nodded. I checked for some kind of reaction, but his face was smooth and blank. There was no way to decipher what this meant to him. It was frustrating.

"But I thought he was your boyfriend?" He said this nonchalantly like he was asking who he thought was my roommates, or something.

I guess the earlier breakdown wasn't supposed to happen.

"I thought so too. I thought I loved him. But I was listening to what my brain was telling me and not my heart," I said quietly. "My heart…my heart is telling my something different."

Oh my, can I get even more nauseatingly cliché?

Zach sighed, almost inaudibly and closed his eyes, leaning back all the way back by holding himself up with his elbows.

"It's not good to let emotions take control over you Gallagher Girl, you know that. People in our line of work don't have a heart."

"But I do," I whispered." And I know you do too."

He slowly opened his eyes to peer up at me. "How would _you_ know that?"

"You told me you loved me," I stated boldly. "When I was in the coma. I _heard _you."

Zach didn't even bat an eye. "I said I loved the _old_ Cammie. _My_ Gallagher Girl." He replied, cool and unfazed.

"There isn't much of a difference," I insisted.

Zach regarded me for a moment. "Yeah?" He finally asked in a voice that seemed almost taunting, daring.

"Yes."

Then I did something that even surprised myself.

Something a chameleon would never do.

Something I was way to timid and shy of even _dreaming_ about before my coma.

**(AN: Yes, you guessed it. Drumroll please!)**

I kissed him.

I pressed my lips hard on his ruby red, extremely soft ones.

His breath was dizzyingly sweet and mouth hot, lips tasting like candy.

So exhilarating that I couldn't help but trace my tongue over them, wanting more but knowing I'll never get enough.

Zach gasped as my tongue pushed into his mouth and he grabbed my hips, pulling me on top of him while I furiously kissed him.

But Zach was not being gentle either. There was a new edge of conflict and desperation and passion in the way his lips moved.

I locked my arms around his neck and let him kiss me coquettishly – in a way that should be illegal – and quickly I felt lightheaded, my mind turning back into that malfunctioning, muddled pile of mush.

I was getting intoxicated by his scent, it was-_he_ was - too much to take in, but I wanted it _all_.

I sighed softly into his mouth, scolding myself for acting so lust-thirsty but didn't do anything to stop it.

Because kissing Zach, was the most magical thing that I ever felt, the most invigorating and thrilling experience I ever had.

Now some of you may be holding a bucket in front of your mouths right now by reading this but to those who have fallen in love, I'm sure can understand completely.

Not that I was falling in love.

Not that I wasn't

Zach didn't stop kissing me.

I was the one who had to pull away, inhaling in loud gasps – it was almost embarrassing- while Zach continued to kiss my throat and collarbone, irresistible lips never leaving my skin. And I never wanted it to.

I pulled his mouth back on mine and he was just as eager as I was.

One of his hands was cupped around the back of my neck while the other arm was tightly around my waist, straining me on him.

It frustrated me that there wasn't any space left. I wanted to go _much closer_.

I couldn't help but moan as I felt his sculpted, hard planes of stomach and chest under mine and how his tongue was totally dominating mine. It was all too unbearable.

But then the urgency was gone just as fast as it came.

We broke away from each other, taking big gulps of air.

Thank goodness we both had a lot of stamina or we would've almost spasmed from the lack of oxygen.

I sat up and fixed my clothes and hair, trying to regain regular breathing but it felt like I just ran _two _marathons! And I just _knew_ the redness on my face will stay for at least and hour, or maybe even permanently with all the burning.

Zach sat up as well and grinned crookedly at me.

My breath got even more ragged (and don't ask me how that's possible because I have no clue) and my heart accelerated unhealthily when he smiled at me.

It was too scintillating and dazzling for words.

"You barely know me and you already attack me with deep French kisses. But I am hard to resist, I know."

I rolled my eyes, but silently agreed that his arrogance was definitely not a made up cause.

His hair was messed up, his silk shirt crumpled. His skin was flushed pink and was breathing quickly and unevenly.

But he was _still_ looking like the most perfect being in the universe. It took all my self control not to "attack" him again.

"I wasn't the only one," I retorted. As I said this, my hand automatically reached up and caressed my neck that was still ablaze from his hot lips.

_I'm never going to take a shower_ I thought fleetingly before chuckling at how crazy-fangirl that sounded.

I could hardly believe that I touched my lips on that incredibly handsome face, that I felt the muscles on that long, strong body.

Zach leaned forward, a hand cupping my cheek. His thumb traced my swollen lips and his eyes gazed into mine.

That did not help my resolve. There were like luminous green fire. They were scorched and smoldered with infatuation.

"You still kiss the same," he murmured in that soft hypnotizing way of his.

At first I had thought he does it on purpose, but then realized his voice is actually that seductive purr. I wondered how girls could ever hope to resist him.

If the voice alone was so alluring_, _adding the looks and that body was enough to enthrall and tempt me so much, I was going to start hyperventilating in a corner of a dark room for eternity or something!

I don't know how Zach can stand being so gorgeous. Then the answer hit me with an obvious _duh_. He not only stands it, he _loves_ it.

"I remember… this." My voice was so breathy and scratchy -it was quite humiliating - but I didn't care if it wasn't as enticing as his.

_Nobody _can be as charming and enthralling as Zachary Goode.

I traced my hand down his chiseled, well-built chest and lightly trailed over the perfect muscles of his arm, following the faint pattern of bluish veins.

Zach closed his eyes and a soft hum passed through his teeth. It pleased me to have this effect on him. Which wasn't even a fraction of the effect he had on _me_.

"I remember this feeling."

Nothing in this universe can amount to the mind-blowing ecstasy of kissing Zach. _That_, is a sentiment from a different dimension.

"What feeling?" Zach whispered, face so close, I could taste his sweet breath, cool thundermint fanning the air, making my eyelids flutter.

"Love," I whispered back.

With that, Zach pulled me towards him so I was sitting on his lap and kissed me again.

It wasn't as hungry or sensual as before. This kiss was slow, and gentle, and soft, and everything perfect, but just as heavenly as the first one.

Spies are never suppose to put they're guard down but I couldn't stop myself from breaking the rules this time.

Heck; I was so frivolous and scatterbrained right now, I couldn't even tell you the first letter of the alphabet.

There is no where I would rather be than in Zach's arms, with his broad, strong enveloping mine ; making me feel safe, wanted, loved for the first in long time.

I got lost in him and it was the kind of lost that's exactly like being found.

An eternity could've gone by for all we cared.

Zach and I were in our own little world filled with sunshine and rainbows. We were on Cloud Nine.

"So you're okay? With starting over?" I whispered as we somehow were able to separate ourselves.

But Zach was still kissing my neck, and throat, and the back of my shoulder – which was so distracting, it shouldn't be illegal- while I was curled up in his lap with my fingers playing with his. I smiled down at the promise ring.

Zach laughed and I sighed contently, rolling my head back on his broad shoulder; a place where it seemed to be made for laughter was my most favorite sound in world.

"Do you even have to ask that?" He continued kissing up my neck, to my jaw and then my ear; teeth grazing my earlobe.

I moaned. "Stop that. Wait, don't stop. Ever."

He chuckled, smirking – believe or not, my favorite sight in the world. Basically, he was just my most favorite person.

"Fine with me," Zach murmured.

I know, I'm only getting to know him but I think I'm already falling in love. How can I not?

Zachary Goode is just that type of boy you had no _choice_ but to be attracted to, especially if he shows you a sense of admiration. There's no backing out _then_. And who would? This boy is not a _boy_, he's a freaking Greek God disguised as a human!

He could make even the toughest girl – even a nun – fall under his spell of charm.

Me? I'm putty in his hands, a pile of goo right now.

I wonder how deep I'll fall once I know him longer. How deep the _old _Cammie fell.

"You know, I haven't even taken you on our first date yet," Zach mumbled in my ear.

I twisted around to look at him with mock horror.

"Oh my! Not even newbies forget _that_. You better get going mister, or I might break up with you," I teased.

Zach breathed a laugh and it sent chills down my body. He tightened his arms around me; feeling it.

"Nah, you like me too much."

"That I do," I agreed lightly pecking his lips but then Zach gently cupped my face in his hand, deepening the kiss.

It was hard to resist and even harder to stop.

I had to wrench myself off him with an invisible crowbar and rested my head on his shoulder again, breathing in his musky scent of cologne and aftershave. **(Ah, aftershave. Why must it smell so good(e)?!)**

"This is so perfect," I whispered, thinking about how a girl and boy curled up against one another under the moonlight and shining stars is the most clichés of the most clichés.

And if the moment couldn't get any more enchanting and perfect, Zach leaned down and kissed my temple, softly murmuring

"_You're_ perfect."

**So that's it! How did you like this fluffy three shot? To be honest, I am extremely proud of it and it's the first story – three shot –whatever that I actually finished. Fail I know.**

**Anyway, more stories are about to come and I'll be continuing some of my old ones too, so check them out!**

**Here is the summary of the latest story I'm working on:**

_The Plastics_

_There's a state in America, called Virginia._

_And in Virginia, there's a town called Roseville._

_And in Roseville, there's a school called Gallagher High._

_And in Gallagher High, there's a clique called The Plastics._

_And in The Plastics, there's the leader, the ruthless, monster-of-a-girl, plastic of the plastics; called Cameron Morgan._

_With her dyed platinum blond hair, big blue contacts, cake-filled face with full-blown bright pink lips, boob job, liposuction and long spray tanned legs, she resembles a Barbie Doll._

_A merciless, evil Barbie Doll that will make your life worse than hell if you're not her definition of 'normal'._

_So what happens when a new goth boy called Zachary Goode comes, from a juvy school called Blackthorne Institute, from a state called New York?_

_He's about to face the wrath of The Plastics and things are about to get interesting._

**So what do ya think? You know what I want…REVIEWS!**

**Love**

**Plain Is Prettiest! (At least to Zachary Goode and I)**


End file.
